Underwraps Night Club
by Kdmr87
Summary: Penelope can't believe who she encountered at the private club she had only heard of by invitation. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello beautiful readers. I used to read a lot of Morgan and Penelope but since he left, it just hasn't been the same. I always thought they would end up together but sadly that didn't happen. Anyway, I had given up on Penelope's exciting love life until Luke came into the picture, and let me tell you that I was hesitant and over protective at first but when I saw the amazing chemistry they had together on screen, my muse started rolling. Hence why I wrote this little chapter. I don't know if they'll ever end up together but the possibility is exciting. I hope you enjoy my story. It is rated M for a big reason.**_

 _ **And guys, this is extremely AU.**_

 _ **P.S. I just have to add that Penelope Garcia aka Kirsten Vangsness is so beautiful and gorgeous and sexy af! So I enjoyed writing this ;)**_

 _ **P.S.S. Discretion Advised**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. I don't own any rights to Criminal Minds.**_

Chapter 1

9pm

Penelope walked into a huge room full of very beautiful sexy people both male and female. They wore masks so they wouldn't recognize each other after they left the club.

This was a private party and only by invitation could someone get in.

Usually Penelope wouldn't be seen in a place like this (even though she was wearing a mask so no one knew who she was) but she had been invited by a new friend she had met a couple of months ago. She knew what kind of place this was and was reassured that everyone had to be tested and bring a legit copy before entering the room.

She just wanted to try it for one night only and she wasn't planning on participating anyway.

She was just curious though.

The music that played was great and all of the guests were having a good time. It didn't take long for everyone to start making out, have foreplay and fuck.

Penelope was beyond turned on as she looked around and she really wanted to participate but she was still apprehensive and a little bit intimidated.

As she took a sip from her drink, she saw a woman looking at her. Penelope smiled but made no attempt to go to her. The woman smirked and made her way to Penelope. She had fiery red long hair and a tight mini dress. It was obvious the woman wasn't wearing any underwear. Penelope was getting turned on as the woman stopped a few feet in front of her.

"This is your first time here."

"Yes." Penelope answered even though she knew it was a question.

"You are really cute." The woman said lasciviously.

"Thank you." Penelope blushed. She wore a black corset that made her breasts pop up and a black skirt that ended mid thigh. Her hair in loose waves, darker make up like she had used when she had met her hacker ex-boyfriend. She chose to go with small heels since she didn't know how long she would stay there and she was not taking her shoes off at all. The mask she wore covered the top half of her face. "You are gorgeous." Penelope said with a little bit of confidence.

"Thank you. I'm Peggy." The woman said taking one step closer.

"Penny" She said remembering to give a different name if she wanted.

"Nice to meet you." Peggy said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmm." Penelope moaned in surprise and felt one of Peggy's hands move down Penelope's right thigh and between her legs, moved the fabric to the side and teased her pussy lips. It didn't take long for those curious fingers to find their way inside the voluptuous tech.

Three hours had passed and Penelope had lost count of how many orgasms she had had so far. She couldn't believe what she had done in that time. She had been fucked countless of times. She was fingered by a lot of men and women (sometimes two different hands at the same time), she was double penetrated, she had been eaten so many times, she had sucked cock and swallowed a couple of times, and she had been fucked by many guys but the only thing was that they weren't allowed to come inside her.

If she was honest with herself, that night was the hottest thing she had ever done, sexually.

At the moment, a guy was fucking her hard while she sucked a woman's clit. She could feel fingers around her back hole. She blushed just thinking about it.

She was so horny and didn't want to stop but after two more orgasms, she needed a break and go to the bathroom. She let her skirt fall down (she had lost her thong in the first hour) and buttoned two buttons on her shirt to try and be decent as she headed to the bathroom.

Penelope went to the big stall after it was unoccupied and took off her mask. She looked in the mirror and she didn't know who that woman in front of her was. She looked fucked and satisfied in every way. She chuckled in disbelief and shook her head as she washed her face and fixed her make up. Just a little cause she knew it would be messy in a little bit. After cleaning her mask sticky with semen and come, she dried it and put it back on.

She walked out of the bathroom and the scent of sex hit her like a ton of bricks her pussy started to throb just thinking about what or who was next. She headed to the bar and ordered her second drink of the night. Yea she wasn't a big drinker (never had been) so she was definitely going to remember this night for a long, long time.

"Hello sexy lady."

Penelope looked over at the man who had approached her and his body was fucking sexy, with lots of muscle. He had short hair and looked Hispanic. His cock was covered but she could tell by the bulge that he was huge, bigger than she ever had before. She had always wanted to be fucked by a big Hispanic cock and here he was in front of her willing and ready.

"I've been watching you through the night?" He said with a deep voice.

"Yea?" She asked obviously turned on.

He looked at her up and down lasciviously. "Just waiting for the moment to catch you alone."

She smirked. "Here I am."

"Would you like to come with me to the VIP section?" He asked. "It's less people and a bit cleaner."

She chuckled and nodded. "I think a little break wouldn't be too bad."

He took her hand and she followed.

 _ **I'm hiding in a corner hoping you all liked it ;) I'll wait to see what you all say!**_

 _ **Until next time…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Not a lot of Alvez and Garcia fans out there but that's fine. I still love them and I'm enjoying writing them. Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you all think.**_

Chapter 2

Only VIP could enter the room and when she walked in, it was pleasantly surprisingly clean with at least 20 people.

"Wow." She eyed the room.

There was another bar with a sexy bartender. Bigger couches that looked more comfortable, and in this room she noticed no one was wearing condoms and the masks had been removed.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked when she noticed that the masks had been removed.

"Um yea I guess." She smiled.

He pulled her towards a corner (he never let go of her hand) where the couch looked more like a twin bed and he laid her on her back. He watched as she spread her legs and he groaned seeing the wetness on her. "Damn you're sexy as hell."

"You are too! She licked her lips just waiting to feel him inside her.

"If you get comfortable with me and in this room, you can remove your mask, but no pressure. I won't take mine off until you do." He said eyeing her lasciviously.

She blushed. "Thank you."

He crawled towards her and licked up her juicy pussy. He licked three more times teasing her and then started sucking her hot pussy.

Shit. He definitely knew what he was doing. He took his time tasting her and drinking from her as if he could stay there for hours. Fuck she was already ready to come and he had just started.

"You're so good!" she moaned softly.

He grinned against her and kept on pleasuring her. It didn't take long for her to come and he devoured every drop she gave him. After he was satisfied making her come three times with his mouth and fingers, he removed his underwear and smirked at the wide-eyed look in her eyes.

"Tellement bon." She whispered in French.

"You like what you see? He asked teasingly.

She nodded and added. "Qui. You're a statuesque God of sculpted mocha latte!" she grinned.

He laughed whole-heartedly and smiled cause she reminded him of someone he cared for very much. "You're so cute."

"Merci." She smirked.

"Come here." He growled and grabbed her legs pulling her towards him and placed his cock on her entrance. She was so wet and he bet she was tight. He pushed inside her slowly so that her pussy could get use to his size and damn she was definitely tight. Tighter than any of the girls he had fucked tonight or any other night. She was going to make him blow his load if he didn't slow down.

She had her legs spread wide opened and she swore she could feel like he was going to split her in half. He was so big she was stretched out like never before. She loved how full she felt and it was going to be a matter of time until she saw stars.

He smirked seeing the pleasure on her face even though it was half covered. "You're gonna come again." He said deep and huskily.

She nodded desperately and moved one hand between them and rubbed her clit fast and hard. "Oh shit!" She arched her back and came hard around his cock.

"I'm gonna make you come again." He said as he kept pumping in and out of her. He could see her come back from her high and not even seconds later she was breathing heavily again a sign saying that she was ready again. "Ay Mon Dieu I don't think I can."

He had been in pleasure heaven but all of sudden he heard the way she expressed her pleasure in French again and it sounded more like his friend. It couldn't be her right? She would never come to a place like this.

"Yea, yea, yea." She moaned and arched her back again and came harder than the last four times.

His eyes widened and he stopped thrusting but stayed inside her. "Penelope?"

Penelope's eyes widened when she was called by her name. Fuck the guy inside her knew her. What was she going to do? Run as fast as she could? "How do you know my name?"

He removed his mask.

Her eyes almost popped out if that was possible. What the fuck? She removed her mask in shock. "Alvez?"

 _ **Hope you liked this!**_

 _ **Review please! ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter and a little longer. I hope you're all enjoying the story. Mistakes are mine. Sorry XD**_

 _ **Strong Sexual Content!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds :(**_

Chapter 3

"Hi Penelope." Luke chuckled in disbelief.

Her eyes still widened in shock. "You work here?" She asked in shocked.

He didn't really answer because he felt her pussy throb and get even wetter. That right there was proof enough for him that she got hornier when she knew who was fucking her. "Penelope…"

"Yea?" she asked innocently as she felt him get hard.

"I have to cum." He groaned.

She gasped and blushed. "Oh right sorry. Go ahead mon ami."

Listening to those words got him every time. He started moving in and out of her again and for some reason it was like he had taken the little blue pill and he was harder than he had ever been and fucked her harder and faster than he had at all that night. He really wanted and needed to come.

Penelope couldn't believe this was happening. Her friend from the BAU was fucking her with everything he had and about to give her, her seventh orgasm in less than an hour. She moved with him and soon was coming around him. "Oh fuck!"

He groaned as he started to pump faster until he shot strings of cum inside her over and over again. It was as if he was coming gallons of semen inside her. At least that's what it felt like.

She watched him as he came down from his high and finally looked at her again. "Hi." She said amused.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Fuck Penelope."

"Yes we did." She teased but blushed.

He pulled out of her and sat next to her. She fixed her skirt and even though her legs were crossed she could feel some of his come pour out of her. She fixed her shirt and he put a towel over him.

The bartender came over with two glasses of water.

"Thank you." Penelope said and took a big gulp of water.

Luke did the same and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I can't. First of all, who are you? You are unrecognizable. In every way, your voice, your body…" she blushed as she looked at his lap and then over to the bar.

He smirked. "Now you are being shy?"

"That's because we know each other. My God I'm so embarrassed."

"I'm the one who should be embarrassed I work here." He chuckled nervously. "Although damn Penelope I wasn't lying when I said I watched you tonight whenever I could and damn you are one sexy hot as hell crazy woman." He said huskily.

She blushed. "This is not me, Luke. Or maybe it is ugh I don't know."

"It was hot babe. Who knew my beautiful friend was so kinky and hot?" she asked lasciviously.

"Shut up." She blushed as he laughed. "So how come you work here? Does Emily know?"

"She knows I have a second job she just doesn't know where and what." He said and continued. "Anyway I needed an extra job that paid well and a friend of mine told me about this. I get paid 5 times what I did in a minimum wage job and I make my hours."

"Okay and your look?" she asked as she looked at his body lasciviously.

"I don't wear tight clothes at work for a reason."

"So steroids?" she asked accusingly.

"Steroids in the beginning because I wanted to bulk up as fast as I could but now I just stay healthy but keep this weight." He noticed she looked at his bulge. "I'm well endowed but not only cause of the steroids."

She glanced down and licked her lips. "One of my dreams was to be fucked by a big cock." She admitted and tried but failed as she blushed.

"I'm honored." He grinned and removed the towel telling her admire his manhood.

"Anyone else knows you work here?" she asked.

"No one can know Penelope." He said seriously. "I don't plan on working here forever. I just need this job for a little bit and I'm done."

Penelope sighed in disbelief. "Luke out of all the places…" she said and licked her lips. "We meet up… here." She bit her bottom lip.

He raised an eyebrow and moved his hand on her thigh. "When do you have to go?" He asked as he cupped her soaked pussy.

"I don't have a… Oh God!" she moaned.

"You wanna keep fucking? Make more of your dreams come true? He smirked.

She laughed out loud. "Yes." He pushed one finger inside her. "You're really good at this." She moaned.

"I better be. I've been doing this for almost a year." He said.

Her eyes widened. "A year?"

"My first week was kind of awkward but after I got used to it, I kind of loved it. The guys and I made wages as to who could make the girls come the most." He smirked.

She giggled. "That's horrible." She gasped. "Oh fuck!" He pushed two fingers inside her.

"Horrible but a lot of fun, don't you think Penelope?" he asked teasingly.

"Hell yea!" She moaned when she felt a fourth finger inside her. "Luke!"

"You ever been fisted before?" he asked turned on.

"No! Oh Mon Dieu!" She moaned.

"You are so wet!" She gripped his cock and moved to take him in her mouth. "Oh fuck." He growled while she sucked him. "Stop. I wanna come inside you again." He felt her pussy walls throb more and got wetter. "You like it when I come inside you?" he asked.

"Yes. I can still feel you even with your fingers inside. It's so fucking hot Luke." She moaned and blushed which made her look even more sexy and beautiful.

"You're fucking hot Penelope." He growled.

She smiled and gasped when he pressed on her clit and shook as she came around his fingers.

"This is our secret P." He said softly.

"I'm definitely not gonna forget about this night. Ever." She sat on his thighs and in one move his hot throbbing big cock was inside her. "Can I marry your cock?" She moaned loudly as he stretched her.

"As long as I can marry your tight pussy Penelope." He said huskily.

"Yea okay!" She said as she moved up and down on him.

"Then it's a deal." He said as he unbuttoned her shirt to expose her breasts again.

She gasped in pleasure. "I lost my thong and bra out there."

"You see me complaining?" He asked and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck!" She moaned. "This is crazy Luke."

"Very crazy babe." He said without removing his mouth on her nipple and the vibration went down to her pussy making her throb. "Shit Penelope so sexy."

Penelope came over and over and over again like a rocket hard against his cock and quickly felt his cock expand and shoot his hot come inside her. "Mon Dieu!" She moaned.

"I love when you say that. And that's what gave you away Penelope because I would have never guessed I was fucking you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She laughed huskily and licked her lips. "I can't help it when I feel this good."

"Oh yea you do. So good!" He said and nipped the side of her neck. After they came back from their high, he got soft and slipped out of her. He eyed her pussy and could see both juices mixed up together. Totally made his cock stir a little. "Sexy!"

"Mmm"

 _ **Hope you liked this sexiness! Please review if you want! One more chapter to wrap this up.**_

 _ **Gracias/Merci**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone. So here it is. The last chapter…**_

 _ **Don't own anything.**_

 _ **Strong Sexual Content**_

,,,

Chapter 4

Penelope looked at her phone and her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness Luke it's 5am. My flight leaves at 10am."

"Come on I'll take you to your hotel so you can pack and then I'll take you to the airport."

"Thanks." She stood up and her legs were wobbly. Wow you took a lot out of me." She blushed.

He chuckled, "And filled you up with a lot more." He grinned seeing her drip down her thighs.

She shook her head. "Incorrigible."

"Come on beautiful. We'll go backstage and take a quick shower."

"Together? Is your boss gonna be okay with that?"

"We have small private rooms for when the girls pay a lot more money."

"Okay." She said and followed him to his room.

The room was very small. It had a twin bed, a chair with a small round table and a door that led to a standing shower.

"Take off your clothes." He said as he removed his underwear.

"Can we both fit?" She asked nervously.

"Of course. Come here. We just can't have sex. It would be uncomfortable."

"And you're speaking from experience?" She smirked.

Yes. He laughed.

She laughed and joined him. She was surprised they both fit comfortably.

He got the soap and started to clean her body. He started with her back taking his time, then went down her legs, turned her around and washed the front of her legs, up her thighs, between her legs, up her stomach and ended on her plump breasts. "Penelope you have no idea how much I still want you."

"As much as I want you!" She bit her bottom lip.

"I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way again P." He smirked.

"Me too Luke." She grinned.

"You are so not the innocent woman they all think you are at work." He pushed two fingers inside her and started fingering her while she rubbed his body with soap and made sure he rinsed correctly. He looked at her trying to memorize her body because he knew they would never do something like this again. He leaned in and nipped the side of her neck up her jaw. "Sexy." He said softly as he looked at the in the eyes.

"Luke." She moaned.

"Cum Penelope." He said huskily.

She shook and trembled as she came hard against his fingers. "Wowza." She said and heard his low chuckle and gripped his cock. She started rubbing him and stroking him and could hear his different sounds that were signs that he was close.

He came a few minutes later and took a deep breath. "Damn Pen."

After a few minutes, they got out of the small shower, grabbed the towels and after they were dried, got dressed. They left through the back and shared a cab to the hotel she was staying at.

"You okay?" He asked while he caressed her knee tenderly.

She had her head resting back on the seat and looked at him. "Yes. I am completely relaxed and satisfied."

"Yea?" he asked happily.

"Mmhm. And I can still feel you coming out of me, maybe getting the seat wet." She whispered teasingly.

"Penelope, you're a fucking tease." He said softly so the driver wouldn't hear him and moved his hand further up her thigh until he was underneath her skirt and used one finger to verify what she said and he groaned. He could definitely feel how wet she was. "Is that all of me?"

"The two of us mixed together." She bit her bottom lip and gasped when he pushed that finger inside her. "Luke, stop it." She whispered.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked as he added a second finger.

"No." She moaned.

While he fingered her, they looked into each other's eyes and as they were getting close to kiss, the driver interrupted them.

"We are here guys." The driver sounded more annoyed than amused.

Luke paid, surprising Penelope and he walked her up to the room.

"God I must have looked like a slut walking through the lobby." She said as she grabbed the toiletries from the bathroom.

"I don't think you did." He said honestly. "It's just your dirty mind that's making you paranoid."

She chuckled and shook her head. She saw him lie on the bed while she removed all her clothes and heard his breathing change a bit. She smiled as she grabbed a pair of underwear and put them on.

"Penelope you look so sexy."

She grinned. "Thanks." She said and finished packing her suitcase. She made sure everything was packed, grabbed her purse and they headed out of the room.

She checked out of the hotel and then they headed towards the airport. He parked the car and walked with her towards the check in. She got her ticket and he asked for a temporary one so he could walk with her to the gate.

When they got to the gate, the passengers were already boarding.

Penelope looked at the door and then at Luke. "This is it."

"I'll see you at work on Monday." He winked.

She smiled and blushed slightly. "See you Monday."

"Text me when you get there. Okay?"

"I will." She said. "And you get some rest."

"Oh I will babe. Passing out as soon as I get back."

She smiled and kissed his cheek close to his mouth. "Bye Luke."

"Good bye Penelope." He smiled and hugged her pressing his body against hers one last time and then let go.

She winked at him and walked towards the doors. He watched as she got through the doors and into the plane.

Luke had no idea how things were going to be between Penelope and him once they were at work but he knew one thing for sure… He was excited for Monday!

FIN

,,,

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Until next time…**_


End file.
